We Run The World
by butterz09
Summary: My take on what should have happened after the Flash Mob for Brittany's campaign. 3x03 "Asian F" One-Shot Brittana!


** We Run The World**

The flash mob couldn't have gone better. Brittany jumped excitedly out of the auditorium hugged to Santana's side. The Latina was grinning proudly at her best friend. There weren't enough words in the human language that could ever describe the amount of love and admiration she was feeling as she looked at the blonde.

"Oh my God San that was incredible! Everyone was cheering and dancing with me! It was the most amazing experience!" The blonde said happily.

"_You _were amazing Britt." Santana said as she stopped walking and turning Brittany to face her, resting her hands on the blonde's upper forearms. "I've never been more proud of you in my life. Watching you be so brave and outgoing, it's inspiring." She continued smiling up at the beaming dancer.

"You're really that proud of me?" Brittany asked.

"I've always been proud of you. I've never stopped being proud of you. But today, you… I can't even explain to you what it felt like to watch you." Santana confessed, the confident smile growing wider as she watched Brittany's smile grow even bigger.

Santana guided her hands down Brittany's arms, stopping at her hands, and entwining their fingers. Brittany looked down at their hands then back up to brown eye's with a look of bewilderment. _Santana has never done that before. At least not in public, in the middle of school, where everyone could see us._

"San, what are you doing? There's people all around." She said lowering her voice, glancing up at the people passing them in the hallway.

Santana smiled with soft eyes never looking away. The brunette took a step forward, closing the distance between them.

"I know…" Santana said simply as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

The brunette let go of Brittany's left hand and reached up to cup her cheek. She rubbed her thumb softly across the blonde's check bone as she stared into her eyes. Brittany just looked back with a small grin. She didn't know what was happening or why Santana just decided to be more affectionate towards her while there were so many people around, but she liked it. She leaned her cheek into the touch and closed her eyes for a brief moment, letting the sensation overtake her. When she opened her eyes a second later, Santana was smiling as her with loving eyes. It was as if every conversation they had ever had, everything they felt towards one another could be said with one look.

Santana leaned forward and glanced up between the blonde's lips and then her eyes, their faces only inches apart. She gently pulled Brittany in the rest of the way before pressing their lips together.

Brittany was more surprised then anything but didn't dare question what the Latina had done. She close her eyes and kissed her back. The movements, the soft caress of the brunettes hand across Brittany's cheek were all slow but very passionate and filled with love. The blonde moved her free hand up to Santana's waist and pulled her closer. Slightly deepening the kiss, Santana glided her tongue across the blonde's lower lip, requesting access. Brittany obliged and parted her lips allowing Santana's tongue to slip slowly inside as she smiled into it. The blonde met her half way and they danced together. A soft moan escaped Brittany's throat at the contact and she felt the chills shoot through her entire body.

The kiss was brief, only lasting for about 45 seconds before Santana pulled away slowly and opening her eyes. She rested her forehead against Brittany's and they stared into each others eye's. A comfortable silence poured over the two girls as they both wore matching grins. Nobody else existed now. No looks, no sounds. Just each other.

"What was that for?" Brittany asked in nothing higher then a whisper.

"I told you, you inspired me." She breathed out in response.

Brittany's smile grew wider and her eyes welled up. Santana brushed away a fallen tear with her thumb from the hand that was still cupping the blonde's cheek.

"Don't cry B." Santana said softly placing another small kiss on the blonde's lips before resting her head back on the blonde's forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy right now. Nobody has every made me feel so appreciated before. Not like you have anyway." The blonde said, breathing deeply to control another set of happy tears she was sure would fall.

"Nobody has ever believed in me the way _you_ have. I spent so much time worrying about what other people thought about me that I forgot about the only person who's opinion ever truly mattered. And that's _yours_Britt."

Brittany closed her eyes at Santana's words and let another few tears fall. Santana brushed each one away as they rolled down her cheek, never letting her gaze leave the blonde's face. After a few moments when the blonde's breathing evened out, Santana spoke.

"Open your eyes B."

Brittany took in a deep breath and opened her eyes to look upon the girl she was completely in love with. They looked deep into one another's orbs for a few moments before Santana spoke again.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She asked softly. Her voice sounding so sure of everything in the world. There was no hint of hesitation in the Latina's question.

Brittany's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm not afraid anymore." Santana said smoothly to answer the look.

Brittany smiled from ear to ear and pulled Santana in for a searing kiss. She let go of the Latina's hand and wrapped both arms around her neck, pulling her in close. Santana happily returned the kiss with just as much haste. A few moments later Brittany pulled away slightly, just enough to speak.

"Yes!" She reconnected their lips again before pulling away once more. "My answer is yes!" Brittany all but screamed happily as she pulled her girlfriend back in.

They finally broke apart when they needed to breath. Both were beaming happily, never letting go of each other. Another long, extremely comfortable, silence fell over the couple as they stared yet again at each other.

"I love you Brittany." Santana spoke softly, her voice matching the emotion she felt.

Brittany didn't think her smile could have grown any bigger but somehow it did.

"I love you Santana."

**Fin! =D**


End file.
